


More Than Saying 'I Love You'

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 02x20, Fluff, Healing Magic, M/M, Magic, Malec, Season 2 Episode 20, Sleepy Cuddles, alec is injured, demon attack, magnus heals him, s02e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:Malec fic prompt: shortly after the end scene in 2x20 where Alec tells Magnus he can't live without him, Alec is hurt, Magnus heals him and during post healing cuddles Magnus tells him he can't live without him either. <3





	More Than Saying 'I Love You'

“Magnus, I.. I don’t think I can live without you.”

He said it. Just like that. The words that cut Magnus deeper than he’d ever expect any kind of affection or love could reach. The words that made his heart ache and bleed but dance and beat with happiness in the same time. He was scared of this relationship. He was so scared so many times. But he realized that that was what made it so special. That’s how he knew that what he felt towards this stupid adorable nephilim was real.

And he wanted to tell him, too. Tell him just how important he is to Magnus as well. Tell him that he was wrong about having to choose between the Downworld and him, that his mind can’t focus when Alec isn’t there by his side, safe and happy.

But he didn’t get the chance. As he looked up to see the beautiful hazel eyes staring at him with pure determination and more importantly an offer of peace and redemption, there was something else that caught his attention. In the corner of his vision he could see something lurking in the shadows just a second before it emerged towards them, the magic in Magnus already recognizing the rotten demonic energy.

“Watch out!” he screamed at Alec, whose Shadowhunter abilities finally kicked in as well and suddenly both of them were in combat mode. Alec didn’t have much weapons on him but still he decided to step forward as the creature approached them in strong unhuman leaps. Magnus was standing closer to it, his magic was forming into fire balls in his palms to end this quick and easy but even that one moment he lost when he had to identify the threat was something he would pay for very soon.

“Mags, no!” Alec yelled as the demon shot out of the darkness and it’s poisonous claws were ready to tear Magnus apart.

But the pain never came. Just a moment before the demon could hurt Magnus, Alec’s strong frame appeared in front of him, shielding him with his own flesh. A stupid nephilim for real.

“Alexander!” Magnus watched his hands instinctively fire up again, this time on time to shoot at the demonic beast and burn it to ashes with a single swoop. Sending a wave of energy to the surrounding area, he looked for more demons or maybe even Valentine’s men but he found none.

Alec way lying on the ground, breathing heavily and grunting as he tried to pull out his _stele_ to heal himself but failed because of the thorn-like shards of claws that shattered inside of his body and made sure to go deeper and deeper with every move of his muscles. His skin was already covered in a thin layer of sweat and his body temperature was increasing with every second that the poison stayed in his system. Magnus had to work fast.

“Alec, my darling.” he called out, crouching on the ground and snapping his fingers to activate his healing magic. “Don’t bother with _iratze_ , it won’t work on this type of poison.”

Magnus’ hands were shaking. He knew what he was doing and he healed Alec a million times before but somehow it never ceased to be frightening. He believed in his powers but he was trying to save not only another life. He was trying to save his heart, his world, his everything.

“Magnus.. Are you.. Are you okay? Is it dead?” Alec rasped in a weak voice and his feverish eyes looked for Magnus in the dim light, still attempting to move and remaining in fight mode.

“Yes, darling, I’m okay but you have to lie down. Don’t move and let me work, alright?” Magnus hands were creating waves of bright blue magic that entered Alec’s body to look for any remaining fragments of poison the demon left behind. There was a lot of it, almost too much for Magnus to handle alone. He could get rid of the physical claw shards but the poison has reached Alec’s blood system and was currently on its way towards Alec’s pure heart. He could not let this happen.

Using more and more of his energy, he took one of his hands and quickly built a couple of magic barriers in his blood system to slow the spreading of the poison while his other hand created a portal right beside them. There was no time to call Isabelle or Jace for that matter, they would not be able to help anyway. Magnus had to do this on his own.

Pulling the portal towards and over them, he held onto Alec’s trembling hand and levitated him to the couch as soon as they reached Magnus’ apartment.

“Mag..Magnus!” Alec’s eyes were closing and his muscles started convulsing as the poison continued travelling through his veins.

“I’m right here, Alexander.” Magnus answered absentmindedly, searching through his shelves filled with potions, frantically knocking some of them to the ground, while he tried his hardest to keep a steady blanket of magic wrapped around Alec.

Finally, he found the one he needed and immediately, he approached Alec’s lying figure and put a few drops of it on Alec’s parted lips. He put one of his hands into Alec’s hair, threading them through the strands and caressing his skin. He was still working his magic but he could feel that he was losing him, losing the remains of life inside of Alec. There was one more convulsion that rocked through Alec as his eyes turned to the inside of his skull and then everything went silent.

“No..no, no, no, no, no!” Magnus whispered, snapping his fingers but he only reached darkness and emptiness inside of the unconscious body. The potion was supposed to work, it was supposed to save him! Where did he make a mistake? What did he do wrong?

Magnus started shaking again, but this time it wasn’t just fear. It was a freezing mix of emotions that paralyzed his mind as he continued to search for signs of life in Alec’s body. Tears started filling up his eyes and for some kind of a reason, there were suddenly hundreds of things Magnus knew he always forgot to tell Alec. The things that he loved about him, the things that Magnus would carry with him for the rest of eternity.

But it was too late now.

“No..no!” Magnus yelled one more time and pushed all of his remaining magic to that one spot in Alec’s heart.

And there it was..

Faint but solid..

A heartbeat.

“Oh, gosh..” Magnus breathed out, letting his head fall onto Alec’s bloodsoaked chest and listening to that beautiful unearthly sound. Alec’s lungs started working again and Magnus reached for Alec’s hand with trembling fingers.

He was tired, physically and emotionally, but he still used some bits of magic to move them to their room, remove Alec’s destroyed clothes and leave him in some comfortable ones instead. Magnus knew he’d be alright now. There was no fever and no poison in his system nor anything else to stop his angel blood from healing his body.

“God, I thought I lost you.” Magnus said softly with his arms around Alec’s torso and his face hidden in the crook of his neck. Alec was still half unconscious, just slightly waking up.

His confused eyes eventually opened to find Magnus’ gaze on them and he said, his breath heavy:

“What? I could never leave you like that.” Magnus was surprised that Alec heard what he said. With all of his previous lovers he’d be ashamed if they’d catch him say something so sentimental and.. weak, but not with Alec. They were both goners when it came to the other. “I told you. I can’t live without you.”

It was as if Alec has been waiting all this time for this one evening when he could say those words and now when they had been said, he couldn’t stop himself from repeating them over and over again. And Magnus never wanted him to stop.

“I know.” he said, placing his palm against Alec’s cheek and running his finger on the curve of his eyebrow. “I can’t live without you either, Alexander.”

It almost meant more than saying ‘I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment or share it.
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
